


Autumn Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Autumn, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in November 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Autumn Recs

Break out your Cable-knit sweaters, Pumpkin Spice Lattes and Mountain Lodge candles!

### Steve/Bucky Autumn Fic Recs

**Title:** march of the pumpkins  
 **Why?** ~~the tag “Butternut Squash Bukkake”~~ Bog witch!Bucky and his semi-sentient pumpkins  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141835>   
**Bonus art:**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171952>   
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339208>   
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255262>   
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398185>

**Title:** the pumpkin spice must flow  
 **Why:** Gen. Bucky and Sam have a good day, and some pumpkin spice lattes. (CW: description of post-Hydra food issues)  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568470>

**Title:** Where You Are  
 **Why:** Bucky escapes New York for a fixer upper. Carpenter Steve helps him out. Slow burn! DIY! Fall! Falling Inn Love!!!   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066878/>

### Steve/Bucky Autumn Fanart Recs

Fall art: <https://twitter.com/mma_mookie/status/1189532945339445250>

Autumn Buck: <https://twitter.com/anitheas/status/1178512902678032385>

Kissing: <https://i.pinimg.com/564x/85/ff/1b/85ff1b6b39a790600369300e06b94315.jpg>

Double: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461560>

Happy fall: <https://twitter.com/anger_barbie/status/1190448684540010496>

Fall: <https://silentwalrus1.tumblr.com/post/188201990563/silentwalrus1-wheezes-inttkbtober-steve-is>

133 days until Halloween: <https://inflomora-art.tumblr.com/post/185740106427/133-days-until-halloween>

Fall: <https://twitter.com/09_25/status/1188893656243007488?s=21>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
